I Hate The Rain
by MePo
Summary: Kitty hates the rain.. until a certain someone shows her how to make the best of stormy days. Randomish oneshot.


A/N: My first X-men fic. Just a random oneshot.

* * *

Kitty sighed, staring out her window. The sky was overcast with black clouds, leaves were being tossed around by a fierce wind and torrents of rain were falling from the heavens.

Kitty hated rainy days.

Bored, she returned to doodling on the corner of her school report on an earthquake that had recently taken place in Asia. Why was her teacher even giving them such an irrelevant report? What was the point, anyway? She lived at the opposite end of the world, for God's sake!

Her roommate, Rogue, was fast asleep. Although she normally enjoyed storms, she had had a difficult day at school and come home exhausted. In fact, pretty much everyone around the mansion was resting. In the distance, Kitty could see the top of the purple brotherhood mansion. As she looked at it, there was a small explosion—at least it looked like an explosion— and a hole was created. She chuckled lightly. The brotherhood house was such a lively place to be.

The sound of something small and light hitting her window brought her out of her reverie. She looked at the pane of her window with a little frown and saw a pebble hitting it. Frown clearing, she curiously looked out of the window, trying to see into the garden, but the visibility was at a minimum down there. Just at that moment, another pebble hit her window, and she impatiently threw it open. A blast of cold wind and rain hit her face as she narrowed her eyes. She could just make out a figure standing below. Another pebble came flying up and if she hadn't phased in time it would have hit her on the forehead. Suddenly, she was able to make out who it was: Lance.

Ramming her window shut, she ran to the front door and opened it. The brotherhood and the X-men hadn't had much to do with each other after the Apocalypse incident. It was better than the constant rivalry that had been there before, but it still wasn't friendly.

Lance was standing pretty close to the door, staring up at the window. For once, he was wearing a long sleeved jacket. It was the usual shade of brown. His hair was plastered over his face, dripping wet. Little rivulets of water were streaming down his face.

"Lance!" called Kitty. "Like, what are you doing?"

Seeing her at the door, he ran into the shelter of the eaves, taking care not to step inside. Droplets of water dripped on the welcome mat. "Hi," he said with a grin. "Long time, no talk."

"That's what you came here to say?" said Kitty in disbelief.

"No," he replied. "It's great weather so I thought you'd like to come for a walk!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kitty exploded. "I HATE rain!"

"Doesn't matter," said Lance, grabbing her hand. "I'll show you how great it can be!" He ran off, dragging her behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They were standing beside the river. Lance looked at her expectantly, holding a large frog in his fist. "Well?"

"First, you drag me out of my warm, comfortable room and get me thoroughly wet," said Kitty, looking down at her mud-spattered bedroom slippers. "Then, you bring me to a river and now you expect me to have a frog catching competition with you?"

"Well, yeah," said Lance. "Look, I know you hate things like this but sometimes you gotta try something new. Being at the X-mansion has to be really boring. Come on, try this out. You never know what you might be missing."

Kitty stared at him before muttering something under her breath and dropping to her knees. "Prepare to be beaten," she said with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty returned to the mansion in the evening. It was still raining and now she too, was very wet. But she was happy and slightly tired out. Lance had beaten her at frog hunting easily. She had caught one and he caught about ten, not counting the one that she'd accidentally stepped on. She shuddered at the thought, removing her slippers at the door. After that, he had taught her how to toss stones so that they skipped several times across the surface of the river before sinking. They had climbed trees, splashed around in puddles, and all in all acted like 5 year olds. But there was no denying that it had been fun.

Perhaps rainy days weren't so bad after all.

* * *

A/n: Well? Oneshots aren't really my things but i'm too busy with my other stories to start a chaptered x-men one. please review. and if you have any requests about something for me to write, just name it... 


End file.
